


let's spend the night together

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Banter, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: “Fuck him if I can’t eat him,” Venom says."Bitchy and slutty. Jesus.”“Oh, I actually heard that last bit,” the guys says, kind of faint, looking surprised and–interested, definitely interested, cheeks pink. Not everyone goes for the creepy alien thing. Eddie’s. Also interested. “Uhm, I’m Foggy.”“Eddie,” Eddie says. “I’m real sorry, they think you look delicious and we’re still working on boundaries.”“Boundaries,” Venom says, scoffing.





	let's spend the night together

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Foggy Nelson with everyone.
> 
> So, this happened.

**_“Let’s eat him_ ,” **Venom hisses.

“He spilled coffee on us,” Eddie says, rolling his eyes. “You’ve gotta stop keeping us up late watching _Real Housewives,_ you get bitchy when we’re sleepy.”

 ** _“They amuse me,”_** Venom says, defensively.

“I’m really sorry,” the guy interrupts, “but–are you that dude with the alien? The journalist?”

“ ** _He knows too much, Eddie_** ,” Venom says, rippling a little inside of Eddie, under his skin. “ ** _Let me eat him. He looks delicious.”_**

“We’ve been on the news like thirty fucking times, everyone knows,” Eddie says. “And I don’t care if he looks delicious.”

“…should I be flattered or scared?” the guy asks, smiling. It’s a nice smile.

“It’s hard to say,” Eddie says.

 **“ _Fuck him if I can’t eat him_ ,” **Venom says.

"Bitchy _and_ slutty. Jesus.”

“Oh, I actually heard that last bit,” the guys says, kind of faint, looking surprised and– _interested_ , definitely interested, cheeks pink. Not everyone goes for the creepy alien thing. Eddie’s. Also interested. “Uhm, I’m Foggy.”

“Eddie,” Eddie says. “I’m real sorry, they think you look delicious and we’re still working on boundaries.”

 ** _“Boundaries,”_** Venom says, scoffing.

“I guess I’m flattered then,” Foggy says, shifting on his feet. “Do, uhm–do _you_ think I look delicious?”

“Oh,” Eddie says. “Yeah, we’ve–we’ve got the same type.”

“Cool,” Foggy says, after a second, grinning. “I guess you have to go home and change now, huh? Sorry about that.”

**_“Make him come with us.”_ **

“We don’t make people do things,” Eddie says. “We ask politely.”

“You don’t have to ask,” Foggy says. “I’m only in L.A. until tomorrow morning. I’m down.”

Venom makes a deep, rumbling pleased noise. It’s clearly sexual and also audible and Foggy outright blushes, which is fucking adorable.

 ** _“He’s cute, Eddie,”_ **Venom says. **_“I’m glad we didn’t eat him.”_**

_*_

“Okay,” Foggy gasps out. “Clearly there’s a whole tongue thing happening but what exactly is this going to be like? I’ve never fucked an alien entity before.”

**_“I’m not the one being fucked.”_ **

“Right,” Foggy says, laughing. “Right, I got that.”

“We can do whatever you want, sweetheart,” Eddie says, kind of dizzy from the kissing and from Venom starting to take over his body more. He can feel it slick and undulating up his spine, curling around his neck.

“Could I—could I see what you look like?” Foggy asks. “Both of you? I caught some footage but I imagine it’s—a _lot_ in person.”

“Yeah,” Eddie says, nodding, and Venom apparently takes that as permission because Eddie feels that weird sick thrill that he gets as it feels like Venom just melts out of his body and then covers him so he’s warm and pulsing and _ready._ It might say something about him that there’s always something a little sexy about it, even when they’re fighting and shit, but his life’s already so fucking weird that he doesn’t think it matters at this point.

“Holy,” Foggy says, “ _fuck.”_

“Still interested?” Eddie asks.

 ** _“Of course he is,”_** Venom says.

“I am,” Foggy says, laughing again. “I feel like I _shouldn’t_ be because—I mean, it’s definitely a lot and, like, _teeth_ , but as long as you promise not to bite, I’m weirdly very down for anything that might happen between us three.”

“No biting,” Eddie emphasizes.

 ** _“Fine,”_** Venom huffs.

“And no pouting,” Eddie says.

**_“I don’t pout.”_ **

“Oh, sure,” Eddie says, dryly, and they’re interrupted by Foggy reaching out hesitantly to touch them, stroking his fingers down their arm.

“How are you both terrifying and sweet?” he asks. “Also, you feel _really cool_.”

“Just wait,” Eddie says, thinking about Anne and the first time they were all together, how she made noises that Eddie didn’t even know she was capable of making. “Are you ready?”

“I’m ready,” Foggy says, nodding, gasping and going willingly when they reach out to draw him close.

*

“I knew I was into bondage,” Foggy says, when he’s on his hands and knees, completely wrapped in them—gently moving tentacles holding his arms behind his back, wrapping like a collar around his neck, tugging at his hair and slipping slowly to wrap around the base of his dick. “Oh, _fuck—_ I knew that but this is _ridiculous.”_

 ** _“We want to be inside you,”_** Venom says.

“Yeah,” Foggy says, voice pitched higher when a tendril slides against his hole, barely pressing at it. “Yeah, that seems like the next natural step.”

“Tell us you want it,” Eddie says. “Say please.”

**_“You care too much about being polite, Eddie.”_ **

“No,” Foggy says, laughing, “it’s hot, I—I _really_ need you inside of me— _please_ , I want you.”

“Good,” Eddie says, softly. “We’ll go slow.”

“I have no idea what this is going to feel like,” Foggy says, nodding, “but I think I’ll—oh, Jesus _tap-dancing Christ._ Yeah, I—I like it.”

They fill him up slowly, inch by inch, until Foggy’s full and squirming in their grasp. They tighten their grip on his erection and Foggy _yells,_ bucking forward. 

“Oh my god, fuck me,” he says, clenching around them and trying to rock his hips as much as he can while they’re holding him still. “Please, please, _move.”_

“Gladly,” Eddie says, pleased that Foggy’s _clearly_ into it. Venom’s pleased, too, taking most of the control as they start to fuck Foggy and jerk him off at the same time, getting faster every time Foggy moans and cries and begs for it.

“Am I too loud?” Foggy gasps, after a hard thrust and a loud yell.

 ** _“We can fix that,”_** Venom says.

“Your mouth,” Eddie elaborates. “Do you—want us in your mouth?”

As soon as Foggy says yes enthusiastically, Eddie’s hit with the warm wet feeling, the soft gag when they hit the back of his throat. Eddie just sits back in his body and lets himself feel it, the feeling of Venom moving them, of being deep inside of Foggy, of their bodies all moving together as things get tight and rough and fast and then Foggy’s slurring out something that aren’t even words before he comes, hips jerking harshly against their hold.

Venom’s the one that pets Foggy’s hair, lets him loose to slump down onto the bed.

“You can keep going,” Foggy says, hoarsely, sighing. “I might pass out, but I’m kind of okay with it.”

“We’re close,” Eddie promises.

 ** _“Very close,”_** Venom echoes, thrusting forward.

*

Later, after dragging a pleased and leaking Foggy to the shower to clean up, Venom retreats back into Eddie because too many teeth can sometimes make for awkward cuddling and Foggy’s _definitely_ a cuddler. So Eddie wraps him up in his arms and holds him tight and kisses his damp hair, answering questions that Foggy mumbles into his chest softly and feeling himself drift towards sleep because Venom’s basically purring inside of him.

“You want to sleep here?” he asks, squeezing him gently.

“Yeah, please,” Foggy yawns. “I always like to cuddle after weird alien sex.”

 ** _“Eddie likes to spoon,”_** Venom says.

“Shh,” Eddie says.

**_“He likes to be the little spoon.”_ **

“Oh my god.”

“I don’t mind being the big spoon,” Foggy says, laughing. “I’m versatile.”

“Oh,” Eddie says. “Well, then—”

They shift around until Eddie’s curled up on his side with Foggy behind him, nuzzling against his neck as they both fall asleep, barely conscious when Venom whispers—so much as he can whisper— ** _“Eddie. Eddie, are you awake?”_**

“No,” Eddie says.

**_“I like this one, Eddie.”_ **

“Me, too.”

**“ _We will keep him.”_**

“We don’t keep people,” Eddie says, surprised when Foggy tightens his arms around him and huffs out a laugh near his ear.

“We can talk about it in the morning,” he murmurs. “I could always push my flight up.”

Venom hisses out a soft **_yesss_** as they settle back in to go to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me making choices like this [on the tumblr](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [don't go, take me home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575935) by [sandpapersnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman)




End file.
